DReaper: Holocaust
by Greed
Summary: The D-Reaper is alive and Kickin. But it now has traveled to the Digidestined's world. Can They defeat it? Will the tamers be able to aid them? Find out.


Koenma2: I always wanted to do one of these fics. I wonder of the Digidestined are up to the challenge.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A small pink blob floats around in a place where gravity doesn't exist. He area is a bright white and zeros & ones run up and done. The pink blob is at its very last strain of data. Its form begins to disperse when it comes upon a strange being. Actually this being is four separate entities.  
  
???: Now what do we have here?  
  
!!!: I don't know but can I play with it?  
  
: No let me destroy it.  
  
: No, no, no. That will never do let's absorb it so we can reformat ourselves.  
  
The pinwheel shaped entity charges up four attacks.  
  
???: RIVER OF POWER!  
  
!!!: PUPPET PUMMEL!  
  
_: GIGA CANNON!_  
  
: TRUMP SWORDS!  
  
The four attacks slam into the blob creating a huge pink explosion.  
  
: There, more data for us to assimilate.  
  
The other three laugh for their victory while the fourth chuckles. They stop when they hear the voice of a female come from where the blob was. The look in the direction to find the blob not only unharmed, but also a little bigger. It is now shaped like a pumpkin and most of it is a mouth.  
  
**_"I must thank you foolish digimon for the power you just gave me. Thanks to you I will regain my beautiful form once again. But I must grow stronger. Fear not, you shall be serving a greater purpose."_**  
  
The top right answers the strange being.  
  
"And what purpose would that be?"  
  
**_"you shall become part of me and help destroy both the humans and the digimon. You all shall become part of the D-Reaper!"_**  
  
: We think not!  
  
The four fire off their attacks again and again. Explosions shatter all the data around them. The four are worn down & panting, but they are satisfied.  
  
!!!: There is no way anything short of the Sovereigns could have survived that.  
  
_: There is a 99.99999999999999999 percent chance that creature survived.  
  
****__"Your calculations are flawed. You have completely missed me."  
_  
The composite being screams in agony as it is absorbed by the pink goop. The being's form twists and turns as it takes the shape of gold ball covered in hundreds of eyes. Lightning crackles around it as it slowly breaks down. Its body reformats at the peak of a tall mountain. The mountain overlooks a large island. One quarter of the island is a jungle. Another is both a Savanna and a swamp. Yet another is both an arctic wasteland and a forest. The final quarter is a mix of a plain and forest. In the final area at the mountains base is a colorful village. It looks like something right out of a child's dream. The mighty program takes in all of this information with one general scan.  
  
**_"This will suit beautifully for the beginning of the Digital and Human world's destruction. But this landscape does not compute. No where in my database does such a place exist. No matter, it will serve the same purpose."_**  
  
The evil artifact buries itself deep into the mountain's heart. Small pink tendons stretch from the orb and come out of the mountain's side. Several small villages are etched into the mountain's side. The villages contain both Numemon and ShellNumemon. The Champion level digimon are taken complete unaware. At least ninety percent of each villages' population is deleted and absorbed before the remaining 10% react.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
We now look on the small village at the mountain's base. Large plush blocks are stacked up high. The ground itself is soft and rubbery. Trees decorate the village's landscape. Instead of fruit or flowers, toys hang from the green branches. Wind whips through the leaves making the toys gently move. The laughter of young creatures is heard from one corner of the village. Eggs and wooden cradles are as far as the eye can see. A small fox like creature walks between them and checks on the babies. He is a bright red and has blue stripes. His tail is like a fan of feather with a stripe of blue in the center. His name is Elecmon and he is the guardian of the Primary village.  
  
Elecmon: Babies, babies! Please be quiet. We have a special guest today and he will tell you a story.  
  
After hearing the promise of a story telling a hush falls over the little ones.  
  
Elecmon: You can take it from here Gennai.  
  
A man steps out from behind a tree. He is six foot four and is wearing a pure white silk robe. He takes off his hood, revealing his face. He has emerald green eyes and light brown hair. He appears to be in his early twenties.  
  
"Thank you Elecmon. Now children I will be telling you the legend of the Digidestined. Many, many, many, many years ago our world was fraught with peril. The evil Daemon had begun a rebellion against The Sovereigns. During this uprising an evil Fallen Angel digimon, known as Devimon took over the island on which you live, File Island. I was told by my master Azulongmon to search for help with the threat of Daemon. I found it in the human world. This aid came in the form of human children. The chosen children were the confident leader, Tai Kamiya; The intelligent Izzy Izumi; the hope inspiring Takeru "T.K." Takashi; the sincere Mimi Tachikawa; the caring Sora Takenouchi; the ever friendly Matt Ishida and ol' reliable Joe Kido. They arrived on File island and met their digimon partners. With hard work and perseverance the finally overcame the evil Devimon, but he was just a test. Unfortunately Daemon caught wind of the children and told his operatives to keep their eyes open. If they were to come across the Digidestined, they were to destroy them. The children were sent to the Server Continent to search for their crest, as to destroy the evil Etemon. The succeeded in this task, but something unsuspected happened. The Digidestined Tai and his partner Agumon were sent to the human world because a black hole was created when Etemon was destroyed. After defeating a few evil digimon the Dou returned to the Digital world, but not before leaving behind the key of both worlds salvation. While they were gone the children had gone their different ways. At this same time they fell under the evil gaze of the vampire Myotismon. After some time the Digidestined were reunited and they went after the dark creature. But yet another unsuspected event occurred. In the Daemon corps Myotismon was beginning to show the signs of mutiny. So Daemon decided he was getting too strong and too arrogant to be allowed to continue living. Daemon had learned of the existence of an Eighth Digidestined, but he thought not much of it. He knew exactly who the child was but he choose this as Myotismon's undoing. He sent Myotismon to the human knowing that we would send the Children to stop him. After several days of his invasion of the Human world, Both Myotismon and the Digidestined discovered the identity of the final chosen child. It was Tai's actual sister, Kari Kamiya. She was the holder of light and her partner was Myotismon's second in command, Gatomon. In what was thought as a final showdown between Myotismon and the children, the ultimate form of Gatomon, Angewomon, killed him. But this was not to be. For at the stroke of the hour of the beast Myotismon rose up in his mega form, Venommyotismon. Using the combined powers of the crests and the two mega digimon Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon he was finally deleted. The children thought it to be over, but it was not. While they fought Myotismon, Daemon implemented a plan to defeat the Sovereigns. He brought the evil being Apocalymon into existence. This evil's mere presence warped the Digital world and created the four Dark masters, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. The Sovereigns were sealed away and the Digital world was plunged into chaos. The Digidestined managed to defeat the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, restoring peace in the process. But this victory came at a high cost. The Digidestined had to leave the Digital world in the next hour or be stuck in the digital world for fifty years. Unfortunately time in both worlds had been synchronized. The children said good bye to their digimon for what they thought was for good. But they would be needed once again. Several years past and Daemon went into hiding. But unknown to all, even the Sovereigns, a new evil a raised. It corrupted a young Digidestined, his name was Ken Ichijouji. After causing havoc around this world he was snapped from the evil's grasp. But not before he had created obelisks that sealed away Azulongmon specifically. He was the first of the six Sovereigns to regain his complete power. The evil created two human/digimon hybrids, Arukenimon and Mummymon. After causing more havoc they created the ultimate warrior digimon, Black Wargreymon, from the Obelisks. He destroyed all but one of the artifacts that keep our world in balance, the destiny stones. In trying to save the last stone, the new Digidestined, Kari Kamiya; Takeru Takashi; Davis Motomiya; Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, summoned my master. He showed the demon knight that he did have a purpose. Then the Digital and real world had a few days of peace. But this was just the calm before the storm. The true evil opened Digiports all over the world and sent various digimon through. Thus began the world tour. After several days the mess was sorted out and the children returned home. But while they were gone several children were kidnapped and infected with dark spores. Thus Daemon re-entered the mix. He was unawares of what had happened, his plan had to been to take the dark spore that had been implanted in Ken. Luckily he had failed and was sent back to the Digital world. Then re-enters Black Wargreymon. When trying to save the children he was mortally wounded. Using the last of his strength he sealed the doorway to the Digital world. It is then discovered that Mummymon and Arukenimon report to a human known as Owikawa. He had been behind all of it. He used the power of the dark spores to open the doors again. The new Digidestined followed the three some and children through the portal. They had not gone to the Digital world, but another world that granted wishes. Then something happened that no one could have even guessed in their wildest dreams. An evil that had been inside Owikawa for four years burst from him. It was Myotismon. He had survived by bonding himself with Owikawa. He used the power of the dark spores to excel him to his most powerful form, Malomyotismon. After he had destroyed his flunkies he turned his sights on the Digidestined. The children used the new world's power to defeat him. But it was for not. He tore a hole in the world and was thrown into the Digital world. His power increased greatly and the children were almost defeated. But all the Digidestined of the world came to the Original's aid and by using all that power the finally destroyed the last evil threat that existed in the digital world. We have been living in peace ever since."  
  
The children applauded and yelled at the tails end. But this was all pierced by one scream. All heads turned on a ShellNumemon that had just fallen by. Gennai rushed to it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We never stood a chance. It came out of no where. It destroyed village after village on File mountain. I'm all that's left."  
  
"What did this?"  
  
"Pink tentacles. Pink tentacles did... this."  
  
The worn out creature deleted.  
  
"Elecmon, as soon as I leave activate the barrier. Do not let any one in or out with out clearance from the Sovereigns."  
  
Elecmon: Do you know what did this?  
  
"Possibly."  
  
And with those final words the Sovereigns Advocate disappeared.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope you liked the first chapter. R&R


End file.
